A thousand kisses from DBSK
by 464862.girl
Summary: Somehow she had ended up living with five jaw droppingly gorgeous guys, and somehow, she had fallen in love. Let the story of doomed love begin.
1. Author's Note

Hi,

This is my first fanfiction. I hope that it won't be my last.

I personally really enjoyed writing this, and I had the idea of the story a few years back, I just never had the time to write it I guess.

Most of the time, it will be in first person, in the view of the main character, Ga-In.

However at certain points in the story, I may introduce other POVs. Just depends on what kind of mood I'm in. *chuckles*

If you liked the story, please review, and subscribe it would be extremely helpful and encourage me to write more, faster.

Also, I'm posting this on Soompi so PM me and I'll tell you the address so you can come visit and talk to me sometime.

_Enjoy!  
_

Disclaimer:

The following is a work of Fiction. The events and characters are fictional and the celebrity names/images merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrity is in real life.

No offence is intended towards them, their families or friends.


	2. Introducing the Characters

THE BOYS: TVXQ

**Jaejoong:**

Caring, and sweet around outsiders but is actually arrogant and a serious playboy. He is self-conscious about his feminine looks.

**Yunho:**

Still can't get over his first love, a girl that he saved when he was 7. Since then, he is an ass to everyone of the opposite sex.

**Yoochun:**

Went to the same high school as Ga-In. Misses his family back in LA

**Changmin: **

A complete ditz when it comes to girls. Changmin is sweet and loving, though his incredible strength scares everyone but the members away.

**Junsu: **

The awkward, funny one. End of. **:-P**

THE GIRLS:

**Park Ga-In: **

After suffering mild memory loss from an accident where her mother died, Ga-In has a recurring dream of a small boy by the Han river that has bugged her ever since she had been little. When her father decided to remarry, Ga-In relocates to Seoul to escape and to solve the mystery of her dream.

**Tiffany (SNSD): **

Seems to have a bubbly personality, underneath she is jealous and vindictive and will to anything to get what she wants or more precisely her love.


	3. Falling

"Ugh, god."

I guess all schools are the same. I though my new one might have been better.

I scanned lazily around, finding myself amongst old, dusty artifacts, the room full of primary school kids on vacation.

Why oh why was the school so set on museum visits? I mean, sure it's interesting, but not when there's a bloody museum every day of the week? I couldn't even remember the last time we even had homeroom.

I kicked my foot on the ground, making a soft plod as I sneakily stomped round another glass box, concentrating hard to be as interested as I could.

"Now, this is something REALLY great…"

Oh god no. The teacher was starting again. I shifted to the right, edging further till I was pushed against a door. I opened it and crept in.

Oh. Another room full of priceless pottery. Brilliant. I sighed and marched briskly, heading for the exit. My head sunk towards the floor, my body beginning to follow. I guess gravity works better when you're bored to death. I was contemplating suicide when suddenly; the ground disappeared from my feet.

I was in the air, until I came crashing down, my legs tangled, sprawled across the marble floors. It hurt, bad.

More than embarrassed, I raised myself, thankful that there were no witnesses to this pitiful moment. I sat up crossed legged, eyes shut tight, attempting to forget that I had ever fallen so stupendously when I felt a soft swish of hair against my forehead.

Squinting, I was almost afraid that I knew what was happening. Someone had seen.

My eyebrows crumpled, and thinking out loud I said, "Ga-In you retard!"

"Pffft!"

I woke up right there. I took in the face in front of me.

Crooked smile, hand over his face, he had a boyish charm about him. He had coal black hair, and the deepest pair of eyes I had ever seen in my life. The boy was so cute, I could have pressed pause at that moment for the rest of my life.

"Are you 'retarded' enough to get up?" he looked away as he had trouble stopping sniggering.

"Err. Yeah. Ummm. Sure, no, yep."

Argh!! Wtf kind of a reply was that? Move Ga-In, MOVE. HIDE so he can't see you anymore! Go shrivel up and learn to be normal!!

As I shuffled awkwardly away, the boy smiled and ran to catch up with a group of 4 equally cute guys entering the room. The boy who had talked to me glanced back and seemed to be recounting what he had seen. Hysterics followed, the group leaving as soon as they caught sight of me.

I was as red as red could ever be. I sighed and sat on a bench lamenting my life.

One month. I had been here already a month. School was fine. Friends? Yeah I wish. God Korean kids were not accepting. And family? If my dad actually cared. It seemed as though after mum had died, it was like she had never existed. Dating, remarrying, and divorcing. He probably didn't even care what I was doing. He hadn't even called. I was basically an orphan.

I was living alone in the apartment if it could even be called that. A shack would be more fitting. And I couldn't even afford THAT. I was behind on the rent to ahjumma already.

My heart heavy, I started making my way back to the group. It was going to be another long day.


End file.
